1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of decreasing a thickness of the display apparatus and capable of simplifying an assembly process.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used in the past because of its good performance and competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus suffers from the problems of large physical size, weight, and lack of portability. Therefore, the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded as a result of its small size, light weight and low power consumption.
Generally, the liquid display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement in response thereto. The liquid display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism, and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
A typical liquid display apparatus includes a top chassis, a bottom chassis and a display panel having a printed circuit board (PCB) including a driving circuit.
However, the PCB of the typical liquid display apparatus is attached to the bottom chassis by a screw or tape. The bottom chassis and the top chassis are connected with a hook structure. However, the hook structure may cause an opening of the top chassis when a width of the bezel is large, so that a gap between the top chassis and the display panel may be formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.